Beat This Summer With You
by SassyRaydorGirl
Summary: Amy invites the whole Team to her friends beach house for the weekend, what could possibly happen. Sharon/Andy pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you for the prompt Sally.**

…

**Beat This Summer With You**

**Sharon/Andy**

**Amy/Julio**

...

Andy walked into Sharon's office to find her head in her hands, a small sigh escaping her lips. It had been a very tough week for all involved, Sharon had run herself in to the ground constantly worrying about Rusty and the trial of Philip Stroth. She had been so worried for Rusty's safety and how he'd handle the trial but he had surprised them all. With the trial and a double homicide, Sharon wanted noting more than to hide away for the rest of the weekend.

"Hey, you look done in." Andy stated, coming around to her side of the desk.

She turned around in her chair and looked up at him, seeing nothing but concern in his eyes.

"You could say that." She smiled.

"Listen, the kid did great, the trials over. Rusty is now free to live his life without looking over his shoulder and you solved our double homicide, you did great."

"I never want another day like that for a long time to come."

"You fancy a drink, I could buy you dinner."

"Andy I'm so tired, all I want to do is go home and sleep, rain check."

"Yeah sure."

Andy helped Sharon on with her jacket and they made their way out of the office only to be stopped in their tracks by Amy.

"Hey Captain, Leiutenant…I know you probably have your own plans for tomorrow but a friend of mine lent me her beach house for the weekend, she had a massive pool out the back and well the guys are up for it and we were all wondering if you fancied joining us tomorrow, well all weekend. It's a big house, plenty of room and I figured after the last few weeks we've all had, especially you Captain…that we could use some downtime, relaxation…enjoy ourselves."

Andy and Sharon looked at each other and watched as the rest of the Team waited for an answer.

"It sounds like a lovely idea Amy really but I…"

"Oh come on Captain, Sykes is right…we all need to unwind, as a Team."

"I really don't want to leave Rusty on his own all weekend."

"Bring him along, like I said, it's a big place."

"Sharon, it does sound like fun and I'll bet the kid would enjoy it." Andy smiled.

"Come on Captain, please." Amy begged.

"Oh alright, it does sound like fun."

"It will be Captain, what's not to love huh, the beach, the pool…the sunshine." Provenza grinned.

"Provenza in a speedo." Andy added.

They all laughed as Provenza glared at Andy after his small joke.

"I bet I look better than you do Flynn."

"Yeah, we'll see."

"Well if this is happening then I should get home now and get some sleep, if you'll excuse me."

"Hey, I'll drive you home." Andy said.

"Oh you don't have to do that; I can get Rusty to pick me up."

"I insist."

"Okay, thank you Andy."

…

Andy pulled up outside Sharon's condo, turning off the ignition and turning his attention to Sharon. She let out a small yawn as she went to undo her seat-belt.

"Andy, thank you for the lift home."

"You're welcome, are you okay?"

"Mmm, just a little tired. Nothing a good nights sleep won't fix."

"I meant what I said earlier you know, you did great. The things you've had to deal with the past few weeks, nobody should have to go through, certainly not on your own."

"Well I wasn't on my own, I had you…and the Team. You all did a wonderful job and where Rusty is concerned, I'll probably never be able to thank you all enough."

"He's alive, you're alive…that's enough for us."

"You're a very sweet man Andy." She smiled, as she gently ran her hand down his cheek. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Sure, I'll pick you and the kid up at 8am…if that's okay."

"Its fine, I'll see you then."

He watched as she got out of the car and made her way inside the Condo. Making sure she was safe inside before he drove off. Rusty looked up when he heard the front door opening to see Sharon walking in and dropping her bag at her side. He walked over to her and helped her to remove her jacket, taking note of the dark circles around her eyes.

"Hey, I was expecting you back hours ago."

"Sorry honey, I had a lot of paperwork to get through."

"Are you okay, you look really done in?"

"Mmm, I feel it. I think I'll just head to bed."

"Have you eaten today?"

"I had a sandwich at lunchtime."

"That was like 9 hours ago, why don't you go grab a shower and get in your pajamas and I'll make you something to eat, soup okay?"

"Soup sounds perfect, thank you."

"Go, I'll bring it in."

Sharon decided not to argue and made her way in to her bedroom, she grabbed her night things before going in to the bathroom; she turned on the showers before undressing and putting her clothes in the laundry basket. She stepped under the hot water, letting it ease her aching muscles. She quickly washed before drying off and slipping in to her pajamas, she ran a brush through her long brunette hair before getting into bed. She sat with her eyes closed for 15 minutes before Rusty knocked and entered her room carrying a tray with soup and tea and placing it on front of her.

"Oh honey, thank you doing this." She smiled.

"It's the least I can do after all you've done for me; you'll never know how grateful I am for everything you've done."

"Rusty, you are my Son…no matter what anyone else says and there's nothing I wouldn't do to protect you."

"They sat in silence as Sharon finished her soup, Rusty sitting close to her, needing to be near her.

When she was finished, Rusty made a move to take the tray away, kissing her cheek before he did so.

"Get some sleep Sharon." He smiled.

"Thank you, oh I nearly forgot…Detective Sykes has invited us to her friends' beach house for the weekend."

"You and me?"

"Well no not just us, everyone…the Team."

"Really, cool."

"There's a pool out the back so you should enjoy that."

"Yeah, that sounds like fun."

"Andy's picking us up 8am alright, so be ready to go."

"Yeah no worries, I'll just head off to bed then."

Rusty was just about out the door when he laughed, turning back to Sharon.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"I just realized this will be the first time I've ever seen you in a swim suit." He laughed before closing the door behind him.

She couldn't help but smile to herself when she realized it would be a first time for everyone, she switched of the light before turning over and going to sleep, beginning to look forward to their weekend away.

…

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

…...

Sharon turned over in bed when her alarm buzzed beside her, she stretched out, hitting the off switch before lying back down for a few moments just staring at the ceiling.

"Sharon, come on…we'll be late." Rusty yelled, from the kitchen.

"I'll be in a moment."

Sharon took a few minutes to gather her thoughts before finally easing herself out of bed and jumping in the shower. She pulled on a pair of dark jeans and a red blouse before running a brush through her long hair and made her way through to the kitchen. Rusty was at the table eating his cereal, Sharon sat down…noticing a bowl ready for her and her coffee waiting for her.

"Is your coffee okay, I didn't make it too strong."

"Mmmm, its perfect…thank you. How long have you been up?"

"I got up about 6am."

"Late night?"

"I was just finishing off some homework, that way I don't have to worry all weekend."

"Wise move." She smiled.

"So what's this beach house like then?"

"I've no idea but according to Amy it will certainly accommodate all of us and more so."

"So, is like everyone going then."

"Mmmm, Lt. Provenza, Amy, Julio, Tao and his wife, Buzz and Andy of course Andy." She smiled.

"Yeah of course." Rusty smirked.

"What is it?"

"Nothing."

"Rusty I…."

Sharon was interrupted when her mobile began buzzing; she prayed they hadn't a crime scene to attend too. She looked at the screen and saw Andrea Hobbs name flashing in front of her, relief leaving her body.

"Andrea, good morning."

"Hey, I didn't wake you did I?"

"No, I'm not long up actually. What can I do for you?"

"Well I was wondering if you fancied joining me for lunch today, I know you finally have a weekend free and I thought I'd pamper you a little. We need a good catch up."

"Oh Andrea I'd love too but Amy Sykes had invited the Team to her friends beach house for the weekend."

"Oh, well that's okay…maybe another time. Go and enjoy yourself, you deserve it and I'll call you when you get back okay."

"Andrea wait…why don't you join us."

"Oh no I couldn't, I wouldn't want to impose and besides, I wasn't invited."

"I'm inviting you and the others won't mind."

"Are you sure?"

"Trust me, anyway they like you a lot more than DDA Rios…trust me. Andy's picking us up in about 40 minutes, pack a bag and get over here."

"Okay, thanks Sharon."

"We'll see you soon."

Sharon hung up and placed her phone to the side of her bowl as Rusty looked over at her.

"So Andrea's coming too?"

"You don't mind do you?"

"Me no, Lt. Provenza on the other hand might have something to say about it."

"What are you talking about?"

"Seriously, Sharon…he hates her."

"What…why?"

"I don't know, something to do with taking over when he was interviewing some escort a few months back."

"How do I not know about this?"

"No idea…and you call yourself a Detective." Rusty smirked.

"Yes alright, finish your breakfast and we'll get packing."

…

Sharon had just finished putting her swimsuit in her weekender bag when she heard the front door; she grabbed the bag and sat it down beside the door before opening it to see Andrea standing in front of her.

"Andrea." She smiled.

"Hi, I'm not late am I?"

"No, Andy's not even here yet…come on in."

Andrea followed her in and through to the kitchen as she poured them both a coffee.

"So, how are you?" Sharon asked.

"I'm good, been hectic but nowhere near as bad as you. Are you doing okay?"

"Mmmm."

Andrea noticed the way Sharon tried to avoid eye contact and began wiping the surface in front of her. Andrea came around the counter to Sharon's side and gently laid a warm hand on her arm.

"Sharon, talk to me."

Sharon looked up at her, her eyes glistening with tears. "It's just been such a long haul, especially for Rusty…he's been through so much and nearly losing him."

"Hey, you've been on an emotional roller coaster too."

"I know but I'm meant to be the strong one…it's who I am, Captain Raydor, Darth Raydor…touch as nails."

"Not all the time, you have to let go too…let your emotions out. It's not good for you to bottle it all up because it will only drag you down into a depression and we don't want that now do we?"

Sharon looked Andrea in the eyes and saw the concern for her; Sharon could only nod her head in agreement as the tears began to fall. Andrea moved closer wrapping her arms around her friend as she cried into her shoulder.

"He's safe now Sharon, the trials over and now it's time for you both to move on with your lives okay."

Sharon moved from Andrea's arms as Andrea handed her a tissue to dry her eyes.

"You're right, as usual…thank you."

"What are friends for?"

"Hey Sharon I…are you okay?" Rusty asked, entering the room.

"I'm fine." She smiled.

"You've been crying."

"I'm alright, really. Wait here with Andrea, I won't be a minute."

Rusty watched her leave before he walked over to Andrea who was now seated and drinking her coffee.

"What's wrong with Sharon and don't say nothing."

"Don't worry okay; she was just letting out all the emotions that have been building up over the last few months."

"Because of me?"

"She was afraid she'd lose you when Stroth made plans to kill you. Rusty, in Sharon's eyes, you're her Son, perhaps not in blood but never the less her Son and there's nothing she wouldn't do for you."

"She's always so strong; I keep forgetting she feels stuff too."

"We all do, perhaps we can all work at paying closer attention to how she's feeling in the future huh."

"Yeah, I'm glad you're coming too, she needs friends around."

"Go and get your stuff, Andy should be here…oh, speak of the devil." She smiled, as the door went.

…

Andy looked up to see Andrea standing in front of him, a look of surprise on his face.

"I'm not that bad to look at am I." She smiled.

"Sorry, I wasn't expecting to see your face. Where's Sharon, is everything okay?"

"Yeah fine, she invited me along…you don't mind do you."

"The more the merrier, does Provenza know you're coming?"

"I thought I'd surprise him, you know how much he adores me." She joked.

"This could turn out to be a fun weekend."

Rusty came out with his bag and handed Andrea hers.

"Hey Andy, Sharon's just coming."

"Great, why don't you two go down to the car, it's just parked out front…the boots unlocked, just dump your bags and I'll wait for Sharon."

"Great, come on Rusty."

Andrea and Rusty headed downstairs as Andy stood inside the doorway looking up to see Sharon walking his way.

"Andy, I didn't hear you arrive."

"It's okay Andrea let me in. She and Rusty are waiting in the car, just your bag to come."

"Oh right, right here."

"Here, let me take it for you."

"Thank you."

"You okay, your eyes are red."

"I'm fine."

"Hey you've been crying, what is it?"

"It's nothing really, I'm fine. I was just unloading onto Andrea about the last few weeks."

"So you're okay now."

"Never better." She smiled.

"Good, because this is going to be a weekend to remember and you are going to relax and let us take care of you…deal."

"Deal."

"Come on, let's get out of here."

He placed his arm around her waist as Sharon locked up the condo before heading out to the car with him for their fun filled weekend.

…

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

…

The sun was beaming down as Andy pulled in to the right and drove up the long driveway of the address Amy had texted them the night before, Sharon was busy talking with Andrea when she looked up and went silent.

"Oh my god…it's beautiful."

"Wow, who did Amy say owned this place?" Andy asked.

"All she said was a friend."

"Must be a very well off friend." Andrea added. "I could never afford a place like this on what I make."

"I've never seen a house this big in my life…well except this one guy I was with, he had the biggest…."

"RUSTY, honey…we don't need to know about that okay." Sharon smiled.

"Oh, yeah sorry."

They all got out of the car as Rusty and Andy got the luggage out of the trunk of the car. Sharon rang the bell on the side of the house as they all waited for an answer.

"This is the right place right?" Rusty asked.

"It's the one Amy gave me last night for sure." Andy added.

"It's a big house; it'll probably take her an eternity to answer it." Andrea joked.

No sooner had Andrea opened her mouth and the front door opened to reveal Amy in a yellow swimsuit with a matching sarong around her waist and a drink in her hand.

"Hey, I'm so glad you all came. DDA Hobbs."

"Hi Amy, I hope you don't mind me tagging along."

"Don't be silly, the more the merrier. Does eh, Lieutenant Provenza know you're coming."

"No."

"Can I please be there when he sees you."

Andrea and Amy laughed as Amy showed them around the large beach house, there must have been at least 8 bedrooms, 4 bathrooms, a pool out the back as well as the beach front view. There was a beautiful large kitchen which on site Sharon fell in love with and a games room as well as its very own cinema room.

"Okay, so Mike and his Wife are in one room, Captain you have your own room, there's mine, and Rusty that one to your left is yours. Andy yours is next to Provenza's down the hall and Buzz and Julio are sharing and Andrea you can have this one. Andrea walked inside to see a beautifully decorated room in sky blue with white drapes and a door leading out to the beach.

"This is gorgeous, if you don't mind me asking, what does your friend do?"

"She's a designer, she does designs for Chanel, Donna Karen, Vivienne Westwood. She's done pretty well for herself."

"She certainly has."

"Well, I'll let you all get settled in. The others are already here, they're out by the pool so when ever you're ready, come join us okay."

"Thank you Amy." Sharon smiled.

"Now I wish I'd been better at art and design in school." Andrea smiled.

"You and me both."

"Sharon, I'm just going to settle in to my room." Rusty said.

"Sure, we'll see you out there."

"I'll see you outside ladies, Andy smiled.

"Okay, now that they're gone, do you fancy filling me in on what the situation is with Lieutenant Provenza?" Sharon inquired.

"It was a few weeks back, you were on that gun refresher course. He was about to interview a, shall we say escort and Sykes wasn't available and so I offered to sit in with him."

"I assume you didn't sit quietly?"

"What do you think, he was ready to believe that she was guilty of the stabbing because of what she did for a living, I just added my own thoughts and helped him to realize that she was in fact innocent. He didn't like to be proven wrong, I may have called him a dinosaur in front of the Team, he riled me."

"So he has a dislike for you now."

"Please, if he actually opened his eyes to things around him instead of labeling people at first glance, he'd get on better."

"So this really could be a very interesting weekend."

He's the one with the problem, not me."

"Let's be nice to each other shall we."

"Mmm, I'm willing to try."

"I'm going to change, I'll come back along for you alright."

"See you in a bit." Andrea smiled.

…

Andy and Rusty were already out by the pool, Rusty was in swimming with Buzz while Andy was standing by the small bar that Amy had prepared and was now having a virgin watermelon cooler while Provenza was attempting to drink a Berry daiquiri that Amy had prepared for everyone. Mike and his wife Kathy were stretched out on the sun loungers soaking up the sun and Amy sat at the side of the pool with Julio as they dipped their feet in to the pool, laughing about something Julio had said to Provenza the previous day. Andrea and Sharon walked out into the back in their bathing suits completely unaware of the sudden attention they were getting. "I'm telling you Provenza I…" Andy stopped mid sentence when he looked up and saw Sharon and Andrea walking out. Andrea was wearing a black dotted bathing suit with matching sarong while Sharon was wearing a red suit and matching sarong. The minute Andy saw her he was blown away by how beautiful she looked, the suit certainly showed of her beautiful curves. She's always been an attractive woman in his eyes but in that moment he felt so much more for her.

"What the hell is that woman doing here? Flynn, are you listening to me?"

"Sorry what."

"Hobbs, who the hell invited her?"

"Oh, Sharon invited her."

"Well this weekend just went down hill."

"Will you get over it already, she didn't do anything wrong…other than disagree with you and to be quite honest, she had a point."

"Now just a damn minute."

"You decided as soon as you arrested Clara Hill that she was guilty, simply because of her profession. Andrea made you look at things in a different light and I think that's why you're so angry about it."

"What are you talking about?"

"A woman managed to get you thinking and it's driving you insane…admit it."

"I'm not admitting to a damn thing."

"Listen, you're stuck with her all weekend so try and make the best of it, you never know…you might actually end up friends."

"Don't push it Flynn."

Buzz and Rusty were throwing a beach ball back and forth to each other in the pool when Rusty just happened to move his head to see Sharon and Andrea walking past.

"Wow, so that's what she looks like in a swim suit…." Buzz said.

"Hey, that's Sharon you're talking about Buzz." Rusty said in defense.

"I didn't mean…I was just…."

"Hit the ball."

Sharon had no idea just what effect she was having on everyone, especially one Lieutenant in particular.

...

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay I wasn't planning on updating this one so soon but seeing as Cassandra asked me nicely I had to go with it.**

…

**Chapter 4**

…

Andy felt his stomach knot when Sharon and Andrea approached them, a smile on each of their faces.

"Lt. Provenza, Andy."

"Hey, wow you look amazing…both of you, really great." Andy grinned.

"Captain's pet." Louie muttered under his breath.

"Loving your shorts Lieutenant." Andrea spoke up, eyes Louie up and down.

"I could say the same about you."

"I'm not wearing any."

"What, no I meant…"

"I'm joking Lieutenant."

"Right….hilarious I'm sure."

"Would you ladies like a drink?" Andy asked.

"Mmmm, what is that you're drinking Lieutenant?" Sharon spoke, eyeing his glass.

"Well according to Sykes it's a berry daiquiri, it's not too bad actually."

"And Andy, what do you have."

"A watermelon cooler."

"Isn't that…."

"Don't worry it's a virgin watermelon cooler."

"Of course, sorry."

"Don't be, it's fine."

"Well I think I'll have what Louie's having; you don't mind me calling you that do you Lieutenant." Andrea asked.

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not really."

"Then feel free Hobbs."

"Andrea."

"Andrea." He replied.

"Ladies why don't you go and sit down at the table over there and we'll bring you drinks over okay."

"Thank you Andy." Sharon said, squeezing his arm gently before leaving to join Andrea.

"That woman is gonna be one royal pain in the ass this weekend." Louie snarled.

"Suck it up buddy, other wise it could be a long 2 days."

…

Julio and Amy were still sitting by the pool watching Buzz and Rusty mucking around, he refilled her glass before setting the jug to the side.

"Thanks." She smiled. "You know you could have brought someone with you if you wanted too, we wouldn't have minded, I mean the Captain brought DDA Hobbs."

"I'm not really seeing anyone right now."

"Oh, what happened to that brunette Cassie?"

"Didn't really work out, she got a bit sick of me being called away during the night."

"Right, it sucks being a Detective sometimes, doesn't it?"

"Sometimes but could you really see yourself doing anything else, I know I couldn't."

"No way, being a cop…it's all I ever wanted and to be a part of something as big as Major Crimes. Getting the opportunity to work under Captain Raydor, it was a dream come true."

"You really admire her don't you?"

"You mean you don't, the Captain's proof that you can make it if you really want it. That a husband and kids is still possible despite the job you do. She's proof that a woman can do just as good a job as any man. I admire her more and more everyday, okay I can see why Lt. Provenza thinks I'm a suck up."

"Forget about him, it's nice to see what the Captain does is recognized."

"You fancy joining Buzz and Rusty?"

"Yeah okay, why not."

Mike lay stretched out enjoying the feel of the warm sun on his skin.

"Mike honey, here…put some sun block on, I don't want you to burn."

He took the bottle from his wife and rubbed some in to his skin before applying some to Kathy's back for her.

"It's a shame Kevin couldn't join us, isn't it." Kathy said.

"You know our boy, loves it soccer more."

"It's a lovely place isn't it?"

"It's beautiful, I didn't know Amy knew anyone this rich."

"Some people have all the luck."

"Honey, if we ever win the lottery I will happily by you a place just like it."

"You are a love."

…

Sharon and Andrea sat with their drinks as Louie and Andy made conversation, Andy's eyes traveling the length of Sharon's body every now and again which didn't go unnoticed.

"Well this is nice." Andrea said, just for the sake of speaking.

"Yeah, great weather." Andy smiled.

"Louie, how about a swim huh."

"Oh I don't think…."

"Come on, you're in your shorts, might as well get the use of them."

Before he could argue, Andrea had sat down her drink and grabbed hold of his hand before heading over to the pool. Sharon watched as Andrea jumped in and Louie got in a little more subtly. They swam over to join the others and the ball game became more of a competition.

"You want join them?" Andy said, looking at Sharon.

"Maybe later, I'm more than happy where I am."

"You fancy another drink."

"Mmmm, I'd love one."

Andy went over and prepared another drink for Sharon and grabbed himself a can of coke from the mini fridge before heading back over, he just stood and watched her for a few moments as she sat with her eyes closed, enjoying the heat on her skin. She opened them when she sensed someone beside her, looking up to see Andy smiling down at her.

"I wasn't sleeping, just enjoying the sun." She smiled.

"Never said a word, you can rest your eyes as much as you want…that's what this weekend is all about, relaxation."

"Andy I wanted to thank you for always being there when I've needed you the past few months with this whole Stroth business."

"Hey, I was happy to do it, we all were. You're not our Captain Sharon, you're our friend and we'd never let anything happen to you, you or the kid."

"There was a time I never thought we'd ever make it as a Team, how you all felt when I first took over Major Crimes."

"That's all in the past now, we've moved on and we got to know the real you."

"Thank you, really."

"That's what friends are for." He smiled, placing a warm hand on hers.

Sharon felt butterflies in her stomach the moment Andy touched her, she could still remember the look in his eyes when she and Andrea first walked out, the way Andy had looked at her. Was it possible she thought, that he felt for her the same way she did for him. She shook her head of her thoughts and took another sip of her drink as she and Andy turned to watch the others in the pool.

…

Rusty hit the ball in the direction of Louie but he wasn't quick enough and ball went right past him.

"Come on Louie, you're meant to hit the ball." Andrea joked.

"Really Hobbs, you surprise me."

He grabbed the ball and hit it back in the direction of Buzz who in turn hit it to Amy, she was about to hit it when Julio got in the way and his hand came up a little too quickly, knocking her in the face.

"Ouch…."

"Oh god, Amy are you alright."

"I think so." She said, moving her hand.

"Oh my god you're bleeding." Rusty said.

"Is everything alright in there?" Sharon asked, standing up with Andy.

"Yeah we're fine Captain, just a little accident."

Julio helped Amy out of the pool and took her inside the house and in to the kitchen.

"Where's the first aid box kept?" He asked.

"Under the sink." She replied, rubbing her forehead.

Julio grabbed the first aid box and got out some antiseptic wipes and a plaster. He sat to work on wiping the blood from her forehead.

"Oooh…"

"Sorry."

"What the hell did you even hit me with?"

"This." He said, holding up his hand. "It was my Grandfather's old navy ring, he left it to me in his will…I never take it off."

"I can see why, you can pack a real punch with it."

"I am so sorry."

"It's fine, don't worry about it."

"Amy is everything alright in here." Sharon smiled, appearing in the doorway.

"Oh I'm fine Captain, it was just an accident…no harm done."

"Sorry Captain, I forgot I was wearing my ring."

"Well no harm done." She smiled.

"Hey, I was thinking about making a start on lunch if anyone cares to help me?" Andy said, arriving behind Sharon.

"I'll help you; I could do with some shade for a little while actually." Sharon said willingly.

"Do you want us to help?"

"Amy why don't you and Julio go back out and join the others, Andy and I will take care of lunch."

"You sure?"

"Absolutely."

"Great okay, well if you need a hand you know where to find us, come on Julio…let's win this game."

Amy grabbed his hand as the pair headed back out to the pool.

Andy looked at Sharon, a smile on his face.

"So, what should we cook?"

"Let's see what we have in the fridge and we'll figure out the rest."

"Right behind you Captain."

"Andy…" She warned.

"Sorry…Sharon."

…

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

**This is for CSIFinlay and the guest reviewer who were desperate for another Chapter, sorry it's taken so long guys….works full on right now.**

…

**Chapter 5**

…

Sharon walked over to the double door fridge and opened it to have a look for ideas for lunch.

"Okay, we have plenty of vegetables, cheese, pasta…you could feed an army with the food in here." She smiled.

"Same goes for this one too."

Sharon turned around to see Andy standing by another large fridge.

"Two fridges?"

"This one has a freezer too, plenty of ice…just as well huh."

"Okay how about we make some Aubergine Parmigiana?"

"Sounds good, we have mince over in this one. We could make some burgers too, keep the kid happy."

"Sounds perfect, oooh and a meatball pasta bake. Men love their meat, now what about dessert?"

"Well you may not know this about me but I can make a mean white chocolate and blueberry cheesecake."

"You bake?" She smiled.

"Hey, no need to look so surprised."

"So we have lunch sorted."

"I guess we do."

"Right come on then, let's get started."

Andy set to work getting the saucepans out for her as Sharon grabbed the ingredients she needed for the Aubergine Parmigiana.

"What do you need me to do?" He asked.

"You could get some tomatoes, garlic and onions and start chopping if you like."

"Okay."

Andy stood by her side as she sliced up the aubergine as he chopped the onion. They remained silent for a few minutes, Andy turning to watch her every now and again. He looked up when he saw her wipe her eyes, suddenly feeling concerned for her.

"Oh my god Sharon you're crying, are you okay?" Putting his knife down and bringing his arm around her, pulling her closer.

"Oh no Andy, I'm fine."

"You don't look fine, what is it I…."

"Andy it's the onions, they always make me cry."

"You're not crying….it's the onions. Okay now I feel like a right idiot."

She pulled back a little and looked up at him, appreciation in her eyes as she watched him closely.

"You're not an idiot; you're very sweet…thank you for worrying about me."

They remained silent for a few moments, Andy looking deep in to her soul.

"We should get back to cooking." Sharon smiled.

"Huh, oh yeah right…of course."

Sharon picked up her knife and got back to her current task, unaware that Andy was still watching her. Now he was certain of his feelings for this woman, he did love her…Provenza was going to enjoy this one.

…

The ball game finally came to an end, Rusty deciding to have a swim instead. Buzz took the opportunity to lie out on one of the sun lounges as Andrea and Louie sat on the edge of the pool drinking their cocktails.

"Well that was fun huh." Andrea grinned.

"Are you always so damn happy?"

"Yeah I am actually, you should try it sometime."

"I'm happy just the way I am thank you."

"Sometimes change is a good thing."

Louie was about to reply when Andrea's phone buzzed, she opened up her message and Louie watched as her smile suddenly disappeared and was replaced by hurt.

"Hobbs, what is it."

"Sorry….oh it's nothing, would you excuse me."

He nodded as he watched her get up and walk quickly in to the house. Amy and Julio were at the bar making up some more drinks when they saw Andrea walking away.

"Lieutenant, what did you go and say to her?" Amy asked.

"Nothing….I swear, she got a message on her phone and then she left."

"Maybe I should go check on her." Amy said, getting ready to follow her.

"You stay where you are and fix us some more drinks okay, believe it or not these daiquiri's are starting to grow on me….I'll take care of Hobbs."

Amy and Julio watched as Louie got up and followed Andrea in to the house.

"Provenza being sympathetic, now I'm scared." Amy joked.

"He has his moments." Julio laughed.

"Hey, though you were making me another drink." Amy said, leaning in to him.

"Coming right up."

…

Louie walked along the hallway and past the kitchen where he heard Sharon and Andy laughing with one another, he was sure there was something going on there but he'd wait for Andy to confirm that one. He came to a stand still outside Andrea's room and heard the faint sound of crying coming from inside. He knocked lightly before he felt it was safe to step inside. He found Andrea sitting on the bed with her back to him, clearly wiping away the tears and attempting to compose herself. Louie walked around the bed and came and took a seat beside her.

"Hobbs, everything okay?"

She remained silent, clearly afraid to speak in case she began crying again. Louie reached across and took hold of her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. She took him a little by surprise when she suddenly leaned in to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"What's happened Andrea?"

"Hey, you called me by my first name…that's progress." She said, trying to lighten the mood.

He forced her to sit up and face him, the concern on his face really touching her.

"What's happened?"

"It's my Father, he's dying…he's been in hospital for a few months now, he had a stoke at the end of last year, lately he's been getting a lot worse and they decided it was best to admit him. It was my Mom on the phone, they think he only has a week left at most."

"Oh god, I'm sorry…I had no idea."

"Nobody does, I haven't told anyone."

"Look if you need to go then I'm sure everyone will understand."

"She doesn't want me there, my Mom and I aren't that close. She said she'll call when he gets really bad."

"Are you sure?"

"She won't thank me for coming, it's an hour away so I can get there quickly if needed…and this weekend is helping to take my mind off things."

"If you need to leave at anytime, let me know…I'll drive you."

"Oh Louie you don't have too do…."

"I insist."

"Thank you." She said, leaning in to kiss his cheek.

She pulled back ever so slightly and caught the way he looked at her, she felt herself lean back in and place a very chaste kiss to his lips before looking up at him.

"Did you mean to do that?" He asked.

"What do you think?"

"Andrea, I'm old enough to be…."

"Shut up." She smiled, cutting him off with another kiss.

…

The Aubergine Parmigiana was in the oven as Sharon and Andy began making up burgers with the mince and some onions. Sharon placed 3 burgers in the frying pan a little quicker than she'd intended as some oil slashed on to her arm.

"Damn it…" She cursed.

"Hey you okay."

"No, I burned myself."

Andy was at her side in seconds, inspecting her arm. "That looks sore, come on." He took her hand and led her over to the sink and turned on the cold water. "Keep your arm under there and I'll get some antiseptic cream".

She watched him leave as she felt the cold water relieve some of the burning sensation. She smiled as he came back through with the cream, he turned off the tap and gently dabbed her arm with some kitchen towel before leading her over to one of the chairs.

"Take a seat." He ordered.

She sat down as Andy leaved over her and applied a small amount of cream to the burn. Immediately she felt the soreness subside as he gently rubbed just above her wrist. She closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of his fingers on her skin.

"There, all better." He smiled.

"Thank you."

"Hopefully it won't leave a scar."

"It wouldn't be the first one anyway; scars tell a story, some good, some bad." She smiled.

"What's this one?"

"Good, I'm in good company."

"As am I."

"We better finish lunch; they'll be going hungry out there."

"Ladies first."

He held out his hand which she took without fuss, as they went back to work.

…

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

…

Lunch was finally ready and Andy went out and yelled for everyone to join them in the dining room, coming back in to the kitchen he helped Sharon place the food on the table.

"Looks good huh?" Andy stated.

"We did a great job, is everyone coming?"

"Yeah, Andrea and Provenza weren't there though."

"I'll go have a look; Andrea might be in her room."

Sharon left Andy and went to search for Andrea and Louie. She checked Louie's room but it was empty so she went and checked Andrea's, it didn't occur to her to knock and couldn't help the gasp that escaped her lips when she walked in and saw Andrea and Louie in bed together.

"Oh my…"

"Sharon, oh my god."

Andrea and Louie quickly jumped apart, Andrea grabbing the sheet and covering herself up.

"It's not what it looks like Captain."

"Yes I'm sure Lieutenant, I just wanted to let you know that lunch was ready. I…I'll leave you too it."

They watched as Sharon made her quick escape, they exchanged a quick look before Andrea began laughing.

"What are you giggling at, this isn't funny."

"Oh come on, it's a little funny."

"Of all the people to walk in on us it had to be her didn't it?"

"Will you relax; it's not a big deal. We weren't doing anything wrong."

"I know that it's just…it's just typical that she'd be the one to catch us."

"Listen Sharon isn't as uptight as you think, give her a break. She's no different from the rest of us."

"Come on, we better get out there."

Sharon brought the last of the dishes through with her, a big smile on her face. Andy could see something was amusing her and couldn't help but smile at how beautiful she looked.

"What's so funny?"

"Sorry, oh it's nothing really."

"Nothing…must be something to make you smile like that."

"I'm just happy, accept that."

"Okay Captain."

…

Andy watched the interactions from everyone around the table, Amy and Julio were certainly getting a lot closer. Rusty and Buzz were sitting talking about their recent chess match while Mike and his wife were discussing what to get their son for his birthday. He looked at Sharon whose eyes were firmly on Andrea and Louie, a hint of a smile on her face.

"Something I should know." He whispered in her ear as he leaned over to her.

"They make a lovely couple don't they?"

"Hobbs and Provenza?"

"You don't think so?"

"I guess I never really thought about it before, is that why you were grinning like a Cheshire cat earlier."

Sharon looked around the table before turning and leaning in closer to Andy, he could smell the Chanel perfume that lingered on her neck causing him to breathe her in, closing his eyes for the briefest of moments.

"Come outside with me for a moment."

Andrea looked up from her meal to see them leaving.

"Hey, where are you two off too?"

"Just grabbing some air."

"You see the way she just looked at us."

"Louie will you stop, just enjoy the weekend."

Andy followed Sharon outside; she leaned against the wall as the sun shone down on them.

"So come on then what's the big secret?"

"Earlier when I went to find Andrea…I found Andrea with Louie."

"You found them?"

"They were erm…you know?"

"No way, Hobbs and Provenza…seriously?"

"Why do you sound so surprised, you don't think someone like Louie could like someone like Andrea."

"No, I can't believe Andrea likes that grump."

"Andy don't be mean, that's your best friend you're talking about."

"You should hear some of the things he says about you."

"Oh…."

"Nah I'm just messing with you, believe it or not you've really grown on him."

"Just him?"

Andy could see the gleam in her eyes when she asked the question, he couldn't deny the feelings he felt for her and he was almost certain she felt something for him too. The odd smile here and there, the sly glances she'd give him, the way she would always calm him with the small touch to his arm.

"Andy are you o…."

Andy took the opportunity and moved in and covered her lips with his own, she let out a small gasp followed by a soft moan that she found escaping her lips. Never had she felt lips so soft, kissing Jack was never like this. For the first time in a long time she felt safe in another mans arms. Pulling back, she looked deep in to his eyes and saw him smiling back at her.

"You're not mad at me are you?" He asked.

"No, no Andy I'm not mad at you. A little surprised perhaps."

"Really, I always thought I was a little more obvious than that."

"I admit I've seen the odd looks you give me but I…oh I don't know what I thought."

"Sharon, I think deep down you know how I feel about you. You're a good friend but…"

"But…"

"It's certainly not friendly thoughts I'm thinking about right now."

"Lieutenant Flynn, do I need to reprimand you."

"You can reprimand me all you like; you'll get no complaints from me." He winked.

"Not the time Lieutenant, people will be wondering where we are…come on."

She gave him one last chaste kiss before taking hold of his hand and leading him back in to the house. The others looked up from their meals when Andy and Sharon walked back in, Sharon's face looking a little flush.

"Hey, everything okay?" Andrea asked concerned.

"Mmmm, just fine."

"You sure."

"Perfect."

Sharon began to eat her cheesecake that Andy had made, a pleasurable noise leaving her lips at the first bite.

"You like it then?" He said softly to her.

"It's delicious, you're a wonderful baker."

"There's a lot to learn about me."

"Really, I can't wait to find out."

He gave her a warm look as she gently squeezed his hand before returning to her desert.

…

To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay Margaret, I decided to focus and write your chapter for you now. Hope you like it xxx**

…

**Chapter 7**

…

Rusty was in the kitchen helping Sharon with the washing up as Andy brought the last of the dishes through. Rusty couldn't help but notice the looks Andy and Sharon gave one another every time he was close to her. As Andy walked back out, Rusty let out a small laugh as he placed the clean plates to his side.

"What are you laughing at mister?" Sharon asked, turning to him.

"Could you two be anymore obvious?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Sharon please, I'm not a kid anymore. I see things and I definitely see the way you and Flynn look at each other."

"Rusty I…."

"I'm cool with it…really. Flynn's a great guy, you could do a lot worse…and have." He muttered under his breath.

"Rusty, don't be rude."

"Sorry but you gotta admit, I like Jack but…he treated you like crap and he always took advantage of you when he was in town, always thinking he could crash at the condo when ever he felt like it."

"Well those days are long gone and as much as I appreciate your concern for my well being he is still the father of my children and I'd like you to show him some respect."

"Sorry."

"It's okay…"

"I'm right though, you want my advice…give Flynn a chance. He likes you and I mean really likes you."

"Why don't you go and join the others by the pool, I'll finish up here."

Rusty did as he was told and handed Sharon the dish cloth before leaving the room. He ran in to Andy as he was walking out and stopped him.

"Hey Flynn, can I ask you something?"

"Sure kid, what's up?"

"Be honest with me, how much does Sharon mean to you…I mean really mean to you?"

"Rusty I…"

"The truth?"

"Okay kid, you want the truth…I love her."

"You…what, love her."

"I do."

"Oh…wow, I just thought you had a crush or something."

"Did you."

"Have you always, you know…loved her."

"I have, listen Rusty…I never pursued her because she was still married to Jack but now…well, now that they're divorcing I...I don't want to lose her to another."

"Does she know?"

"We kissed earlier, she knows I like her but…"

"But not that you love her, oh wow…this is awesome."

"I don't think Sharon would want everyone here knowing about her private life so…"

"Oh I won't say a word I promise."

"Go and enjoy yourself, I'll help Sharon with the cleaning up."

"Cool, and Flynn?"

"Yeah kid."

"I think it's great."

Andy smiled to Rusty as he walked out to the pool to join the others; Andy made his way in to the kitchen to see Sharon standing at the sink, looking out at the others as they enjoyed the sunshine. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, causing her to jump.

"Don't worry, it's only me." He grinned, inhaling her perfume.

"You scared me."

"Sorry."

"I thought you'd be out there with the others." She said, turning in his arms.

"Now why would I want to be out there when I could be spending my time in the kitchen with a beautiful woman in my arms?"

"You are such a charmer aren't you?" She smiled as she brought her arms around his neck.

Andy leaned down, placing a soft kiss to her lips and she was pulled closer to his chest.

"How about you and I sneak off for a little while?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"How about a walk along the beach?"

"Oh that sounds lovely, let me just go change my shoes and tell Andrea where we are okay."

"I'll wait outside."

…

Louie looked up when he saw Sharon walking away from Andrea as she prepared some drinks, bringing them over to the pool before taking a seat on the edge beside him.

"What did the Captain want?"

"Huh, oh nothing…she and Andy are just going to the beach for a walk."

"So she erm, didn't mention earlier then?"

"No Louie she didn't, look do you have a problem with the idea of you and me because if you do then I'd appreciate it if you just said so because I don't…."

"Whoa, hey calm down. I never said I had a problem with us."

"Yet you freak out over Sharon catching us?"

"Oh look I'm sorry…it's just, I'm not really good with relationships…I've had three failed marriages, my dates never last more than a week or two before they get bored."

"Yeah because you continually date girls who are young enough too be your grand-daughter."

"And now young enough to be my daughter, I'm getting there huh."

"Louie, I don't have a problem with our age gap. You're a grumpy sod but I like you, you have a certain charm that I'm very attracted too…but hey if you're too embarrassed to be seen with me then I…."

She was immediately cut off when Louie kissed her, everyone around them quiet as they witnessed the interaction between their friends.

"Alright…way too go Lieutenant." Julio smirked.

"Yeah alright you lot, back to what you were doing." He ordered.

Amy and Julio burst out laughing while Mike and his wife looked on. Rusty grumbled as he returned to his ball game with Buzz.

"What's up with you?" Buzz asked.

"Is it in the air or something?"

"Is what in the air?"

"Love Buzz."

"What."

"Forget it; come on…hit the ball."

…

Sharon and Andy walked along the long sandy beach, the waves getting closer to them as the water came up on to the beach. He pulled her gently away from the water; she shivered slightly as the wind picked up. Andy immediately removed his jacket and gently placed it around Sharon's shoulders. She looked up at him smiling as he put his arm around her shoulder. He was happy when she didn't pull away from him and instead moved her arm around his back as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Do you want to sit down for a bit?" He asked.

"Mmmm, why not."

They walked a little further before they found a spot a few feet away from the pier, Sharon got comfortable before her head found Andy's should again.

"This is lovely isn't it?" She smiled.

"It's beautiful but then again it could have something to do with the company."

"Andy about what happened earlier?"

"Please don't tell me you regret it."

"I'm not saying that it's just…it's been so long for me, being with Jack wasn't exactly a walk in the park and I think over time relationships lost any kind of interest for me."

"And now?"

"I do like you Andy….very much; I think you already know that."

"Sharon you…."

"I'm scared; I don't want to have another failed relationship. If you and I were to try this and it didn't work out, we work together and would have to face each other every day. I don't want us to go back to the way things were when I first joined Major Crimes, the hatred you all felt for me."

"Hey…come on listen…I would never ever let that happen. The truth is I think you and I, we'd be great together. We already know each other in and out. We wouldn't screw this up Sharon and I would never hate you, I love you for god sake, hating you could never happen I…"

Andy was suddenly aware of the shocked look Sharon was giving him, clearly he had said something wrong but he didn't know what.

"Sharon, what is…?"

"You…you love me."

"Oh, hell Sharon yeah I love you…always have."

"Not always." She said, tiling her head.

He moved to kiss her again, this time with a little more force before looking back at her. "Always." He smiled.

…

To Be Continued…


End file.
